


The Robbed that Smiles, Steals Something from the Thief

by sherlockpond



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Ianto is a Thief, M/M, References to Torchwood One, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: What if Jack met Ianto under different circumstances?[Alternate AU where Ianto went rogue after T1 collapsed and started collecting alien artefacts when he moved back to Cardiff.]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	The Robbed that Smiles, Steals Something from the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm currently stuck indoors and going slowly mad so I thought I'd try to put it to good use. This came to me the other day and 20 pages later I admitted it's as finished as it'll ever be. 
> 
> There's probably a few (many) issues, spelling, grammar, inconsistencies - for which I apologise. But if I don't post it now, I'll mull over it too long and end up never posting it at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

**April 2007**

It’s the wrong side of midnight for Jack to be hunting down anything, let alone a fallen asteroid. The SUV screeches to a halt near a wood and he jumps out, heading into the copse of trees. There’s broken foliage everywhere, and the distinct smell of burning. He mentally punches the air about being first on the scene and pulls out his torch, trying to find the asteroid through the mess.

It’s only when he gets a little nearer that he realises he’s not alone. He could be forgiven for thinking that he was alone until that point, as the other figure is hunched over wearing all black and a small submarine light coming from their head torch. Quick glove-clad hands make easy work of lifting up the small item, it pulsates as the figure touches it and Jack reaches down to his holster and pulls out his gun.

“Hey!” Jack shouts and the figure doesn’t move, keeps working, placing the unknown item into a box.

“I said  _ hey _ !” 

Item safely tucked away, the figure finally turns around, picking up the box by the handle. They say nothing, still.

“That yours? Because if not, I’m gonna need it from you,”

The figure just watches and Jack’s torch finally gives him a good look as the masked person. The first thing he notices is the piercing blue eyes, they look disinterested but smug, the only thing exposed between a hood and a balaclava.

“I’m giving you five seconds to hand over that box and get the hell out of here, or I’ll shoot you,”

An eyebrow twitches almost humorously, the figure takes a step forward.

Jack takes aim.

Another step forward.

“I don’t want to shoot you,”

The figure stops “You’re really going to shoot me, Jack?” they ask, there’s a Welsh accent alongside a deep baritone.

Jack narrows his eyes, and his hand relaxes a little on his gun “Do I know you?”

The other man’s eyes narrow, except Jack swears he’s grinning under that mask.

“You will,”

“What?” Jack takes a step forward, he wants to see the other man’s face.

The other man chuckles “Give it time,”

And before Jack can react, the other man turns and disappears into the trees before Jack can aim his gun, or find the shape with his torch.

He climbs back into the SUV and angrily drives back to the Hub, his hand tapping on the steering wheel the whole time.

Once back, he strides straight to his office, slamming the door behind him. 

The door opens and Suzie appears, grimacing slightly.

“Did you find it?” she asks.

“Nothing to find, it must have burnt up in the atmosphere,”

She looks unconvinced but doesn’t press him, just turns and heads back to her work station.

_ “You will,”  _ echoes around his brain.

Jack sighs and tries to push it to the back of his mind. 

Deep down he knows this is going to be something that probably isn’t going away.

**_One month later._ **

Jack just wants to have a drink. He left Suzie in charge; it’s been a hell of a week, and the music in the bar is  _ just _ good enough that Jack can imagine staying until close.

He’s on his third double whisky when he feels someone in close proximity to his left. The place is still relatively full, people stand along the bar, and huddled around tall tables dotted around the vast space, there’s a fair few people on the dance floor. Just enough people to lose yourself in.

The newcomer catches a tired-looking bartender’s attention and Jack tries to focus on his own drink, staring at the bottom of the glass.

“Vodka tonic, please,” the voice next to him says “double,”

He  _ knows _ that voice.

“And whatever he’s drinking,”

Jack’s head snaps up to blue eyes, mischievous blue eyes.

“Evening, Jack,” the man says.

He’s attractive, pale soft-looking skin and brown hair wrapped up in a well-cut suit.

Jack takes a moment to process before saying anything.

“Hardly fair - you knowing my name, but me not knowing yours,” Jack settles on, taking a sip of his drink as a fresh one is placed next to it.

The other man smiles, handing the bartender a twenty “Keep the change,” he says easily.

_ Maybe this evening’s taking a turn _ Jack thinks, it’s a promising start.

The man turns back to Jack and holds out a hand “Jones, Ianto Jones,”

Jack takes the hand and gives him a firm handshake “Nice to meet you, Mr Jones,”

Ianto blushes a little, it’s gorgeous “Ianto,”

Jack turns the name over in his mouth “Well, _ Ianto _ , do you want to tell me what  _ exactly _ you were doing with that alien artifact?”

“Urgh, do we have to talk about work?” Ianto says, crowding closer to Jack and running a thumb down his great coat’s lapel, Jack forgets how to breath for a second. He’s not used to someone else being so forward.

“Work before play,” Jack manages to say,  _ God, they’re so close _ ,  _ he smells incredible. _

Ianto sighs with disappointment and pulls back, straightening his suit and taking a long sip of his drink.

“I’ll be honest, after everything I’ve heard about the leader of Torchwood Three, I thought coercing you into bed would be easier,” Ianto says, dryly.

Jack chuckles “Maybe I just don’t put out on a first date,”

“No, that sounds wrong, too,” 

Jack laughs and takes another sip of his drink, places the heavy glass back down “So are you going to answer my question?”

Ianto leans his head back almost petulantly, lets out a breath before looking Jack dead in the eyes “I don’t know how much I want Torchwood knowing,”

Jack smirks “I’m not Torchwood,” he says cleverly “I’m Captain Jack Harkness,”

Ianto rolls his eyes “God, you’re as sickly as they say,”

“Who?”

Ianto smiles wryly “Bless you - trying to tease information out of me. Before I tell you anything, I want something from you first,”

Jack flashes his eyebrows, definitely a better night than expected.

“Well,  _ that _ , but something else too,” Ianto finishes off his drink and slides closer again “I’ll take this as a promise though,”

And with that he leans forward and presses his lips to Jack’s. 

Jack reacts like a starving man and his hands reach up to cradle Ianto’s jaw, he’s shaved recently, his skin is so  _ soft _ and his lips feel like nothing before. The smell of cologne mixed with their mixed pheromones moves around in the air and if Jack’s head wasn’t light already, it  _ definitely  _ is now.

Ianto pulls away, lips red and shining, and Jack looks at him with half-closed eyes, his brain is half-static, the other man laughs.

“See you soon,” he says, presses a final lingering kiss to Jack’s lips and turns to take his leave.

It takes a few seconds before Jack’s brain kicks into gear and he follows, pushing through the people, trying to keep an eye on the top of Ianto’s head, it disappears every now and again and Jack curses himself for being led on so quickly - there’s just something  _ about him _ .

He reaches the entrance to the club, but the street is empty.

Jack shouts in more than one kind of frustration into the air.

  
  


**_The next day._ **

Tosh is an hour into decrypting some of UNIT’s files when Jack suddenly appears at her elbow.

“Any chance you can run a search on a name for me?” he asks, placing a large Costa cup full to the brim with cappuccino on her desk, she eyes it suspiciously and looks at him.

“Do I get to know  _ why _ ?” Tosh asks, pulling her glasses off.

Jack shrugs, trying to be nonchalant but misses by a mile “Just someone who keeps cropping up in a few... files,”

Tosh nods, even more interested.

“Have you met him?” she asks carefully.

“Yeah,”

“Is he cute?”

“Maybe,”

“Are you sure you’re not asking me to track down someone so you can sleep with them,  _ again _ ?”

Jack puts a hand on his chest in mock-hurt “I’m a professional, Tosh,”

“Professional man-eater, more like,”

Jack grins because he’s won her over “His name’s Ianto Jones, try all derivatives of the name. I’d say he’s probably early-to-mid twenties,”

“Bit young for you,” Tosh mumbles as she picks up her coffee.

Jack tuts good-naturedly “I just think he knows more than he’s letting on,”

Tosh nods “Once I’m done with this UNIT decryption, I’ll be right on it,”

“Thank you!” Jack says, beginning to wander back to his office.

“Make sure those coffee’s keep coming,” she calls back, putting her glasses back on.

“Of course. Thanks, Tosh!”

“Yeah, yeah,”

**_Two months later._ **

Owen kicks the door open and Jack leaps across the threshold, gun raised, through the hallway and into the front room. Lying, hog tied up on the floor is the guy they’re looking for, complete with a gag made of what looks like a tie.

Jack kneels down to take the gag out of his mouth.

“You’re too late, he’s taken it. I swear!” the man gasps, wriggling on the floor against his bonds.

Jack’s brow furrows and then there’s a crash from the back of the house. He bolts towards the noise and ends up in the garden. A figure looks at him, a rucksack thrown over his shoulder.

_ Ianto. _

Complete with balaclava, Ianto turns to look Jack in the eye.

And  _ fucking winks _ .

“Keep that tie safe. I’ve got plans for it,” he shouts, before vaulting the fence and disappearing.

Owen appears at his side, gun in defense position.

“Did you see them?” he asks, Jack is in mild shock “Jack?”

Jack shakes himself “Uh, no. Missed them,”

Owen nods and dashes back into the house, Jack hits the door frame with his palm in anger before following.

They leave with the suspect, and Ianto’s tie tucked safely into Jack’s pocket.

**_A week later._ **

It’s cold and Jack pulls his greatcoat closer around him, his breath condensates and streams from his lips, he’s not too far away from the Bay. He’d spent the evening at a bar hoping to bump into Jones, but he didn’t appear; now he’s walking back to the Hub with his tail between his legs feeling a little deflated.

He turns and heads to an underpass, the wind funnels through the tunnel and Jack shivers, walking quicker.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were  _ desperate _ ,” a voice says, echoing of wet brickwork.

Jack turns around quickly.

“Ianto,” he breathes.

Ianto is wearing a long black wool coat and a smug expression, his suit looks pressed to perfection below. His hair is neatly styled, Jack desperately wants to run his fingers through it.

He walks over to him and Ianto looks amused.

“I’ve been called many things...but  _ desperate? _ ” Jack asks and pouts “that’s not me,”

“So if I said you could have me, right here, right now - you’d have to have a think about it?” Ianto whispers, eyes dark.

Jack’s silent. Ianto breaks into a shit-eating grin.

“Aren’t you going to invite me to your place?” he says expectantly, their faces barely centimetres apart.

“So you can steal from me?” Jack grins and arches a brow.

“I won’t be able to steal anything if you keep me _ distracted _ ,” Ianto counters easily.

Jack inhales and it’s the worst mistake of his life because all he can smell is Ianto and it’s driving him crazy. Their lips brush and Jack’s hands unbutton Ianto’s coat and slide underneath, dipping below silk lining until they’re in the warmth between shirt and jacket, sitting on Ianto’s waist. The disappointment from earlier melts away at the promise of having a warm body under his hands.

“Like I said... _ desperate _ ,” Ianto murmurs against Jack’s jaw and Jack feels a stubbornness bubble in his stomach - he growls “that wasn’t an insult,” 

Jack furiously presses their lips together and his hands move to Ianto’s back, spreading his palms wide and running his nails down perfectly starched linen. Ianto groans and bites at Jack’s lips in retaliance.

“Take me home with you,” Ianto says, his hands slowly travelling south, he rubs small circles with his thumbs onto Jack’s hip and Jack’s brain short-circuits a little - he assumes that’s the point.

It takes all of Jack’s self-control to pull back, but the pesky hands still remain just below his belt-line.

Ianto looks like he knows he’s won - and that doesn’t suit Jack at all.

He leans forward and starts kissing up Ianto’s neck, one of Jack’s hands moves from his back to Ianto’s front, he holds a palm to what he  _ knew  _ he’d find and presses against it firmly. Ianto moans softly and rests his head on Jack’s shoulder. Then, just as Jack feels him start to relax, he extricates himself and steps back, Ianto makes a pitiful noise.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he says, half-proud at how well he can form words “ _ you _ bring me the countless artifacts I assume you’ve stolen, and I’ll let you into Torchwood,” Jack chuckles at the other man’s hungry eyes, bitten lips and marked neck “now who’s desperate?”

Jack scoffs as he turns his heel and uses every single ounce of his control to walk towards the Bay. 

He doesn’t look back, despite the aching sensation in his trousers.

(Once he’s back in the comfort of his bed he doesn’t waste any time in stripping off and imagining  _ exactly _ what he wants to do to that clever, Welsh mouth.)

**_That same day._ **

The call wakes him at 4.23am. The rift predictor trills loudly in the Hub and Jack’s out of his bedroom within seconds, shooting off texts to the team as he heads to a computer to get more details.

The location loads up and Jack sighs, it’s going to be a long day.

Three hours later and Jack is  _ tired _ , he’s split off with Owen, guns out, tracking down a humanoid looking alien around Cardiff docks. It’s raining, everyone’s shoes are sodden, their coats were soaked the second they left the SUV and now it’s so fucking cold.

Tosh calls on the comms “Jack, Owen - they’re heading your way,”

Jacks nods at Owen and they move into a position where they’re hidden - and they wait.

The sounds of footsteps approach, Jack signals Owen to hold.

‘ _ Wait’ _ he mouths, holding out his hand.

The footsteps get nearer. 

Just as Jack is about to signal Owen when - - 

**Bang!**

Jack looks around, Owen looks over at him, confused.

They run out and there’s someone struggling with their target.

_ “Ianto?” _ Jack shouts, incredulously “what the  _ hell _ are you doing here?!”

Ianto can’t really answer because he’s fighting an alien from outer space.

Jack realises this quickly and he holds his gun at shoulder level, but the tussle is making it hard to get a clear shot. The alien grabs Ianto by the throat and hauls him out of the warehouse, towards the docks.

Owen falls in line behind Jack naturally and they follow the fight out into the open.

It’s pouring with rain, puddles have long since soaked Jack’s feet and he feels the cold wind whip around them as fresh rain begins to fall onto his hair and trickle unpleasantly down his face.

“Jack!?” Ianto shouts, sounding scared.

Jack looks within the vicinity for anything to build a plan around, Owen looks perplexed.

“Do you know this guy?” he asks, confused.

Jack takes a step forward.

The alien hisses as Jack advances “Any-cl-cl-closer ahh-nd he ge-tiss hur-tu,”

He stops. 

“Let him go,” Jack says, pointing his gun at the alien.

“Le-t-t-t  _ me _ go,” it reasons.

_ “No,” _

“Nuh de-al,”

“ _ Shoot it _ !” Ianto shouts, struggling even more.

Jack still doesn’t know if he’s going to hit Ianto. 

A shot rings out.

Jack looks at his gun and then realises the shot came from behind him. He pivots.

Owen is shaking, and his gun is smoking slightly.

“Oh god, oh  _ shit _ ,” he gasps and Jack doesn’t understand.

There’s a cry and Jack turns back to see Ianto fall to his knees, dark red blossoming from his shoulder. Jack runs over and falls to his knees to catch Ianto as he collapses forward, another shot rings out and the alien falls backwards and off the edge of the dock into the water.

“Owen!” Jack shouts as he turns Ianto over, his breath bubbles as he spits on his own blood.

Owen snaps out of his shock and is over within seconds, his bag on the ground, ripping it open and retrieving his medical equipment.

“Ianto, come on, stay with me,” Jack says, holding Ianto close as Owen disinfected the wound.

“Jack - we’ve got to take him back to the Hub,” Owen says, as Ianto’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head and his body starts convulsing “I haven’t got enough to treat him here,”

“Go and get the SUV,” Jack barks, laying Ianto on the ground.

Owen puts a sterile patch on the wound “Keep pressure on the wound,” he says, and Jack holds the patch down - Ianto all but screams in pain and his eyes screw shut.

“Ianto,  _ Ianto _ I need you to stay awake for me,” he whispers hurriedly.

Once content, Owen dashes back to get the car.

Jack taps his ear with a spare hand “Tosh, Suzie - the alien fell in the water, I want you two on recovering the body,”

“Understood,” Suzie says and the comms go dead.

Ianto is wheezing and when he opens them, there’s tears in his eyes, he looks so young, and absolutely terrified.

The SUV roars to a halt and Jack scoops up Ianto, the younger man shouts again.

“Don’t worry, we’re taking you somewhere safe,” Jack assures Ianto as he bundles him into the back seat of the SUV. He pulls Ianto into his lap and closes the door.

“Go!” 

Owen slams on the acceleration and they speed back to the Hub, just as Ianto’s eyes fall shut and his body goes limp.

  
  
  


Ianto Jones opens his eyes to the sight of Jack Harkness looking down at him disapprovingly, and bright white fluorescent light all around him. He feels a cold chill on his shoulders, and when he stretches his neck to look down, it not only hurts like hell but he notices he’s topless. He grunts as pain shoots down his side.

“ _ Easy, _ ” Jack says, running a hand over his good shoulder, there’s silence as Ianto adjusts to the pain, Jack holds out two pills a plastic cup of water “take these, they’ll help,” 

Ianto eyes them sceptically.

“It’s just pain relief,” Jack assures him.

Ianto nods and takes them, washing them down with the water.

“Guess you got what you wanted,” he says eventually, wincing.

“What’s that?” 

Ianto gives him a pained smile “Me. Topless in Torchwood. Unable to steal anything,”

Jack laughs and puts two fingers to his own eyes and then points them at Ianto “I’ve got my eye on you, Jones,”

Ianto chuckles and then realises that's a huge mistake as pain shoots down his side. He holds his good side until the agony subsides, all the time Jack’s eyes stay on him.

“I would ask if you’re okay, but I think you’re a little past that,”

Ianto throws him a wry glance “Bloody freezing in here, got a spare jumper?”

Jack nods, and disappears to his office.

Ianto lies back, closes his eyes and lets out a long breath.  _ What a bloody day. _

Reappearing a few minutes later, Jack hands over a soft navy jumper.

“It’s one of my best, so take care of it,” he says, handing it over.

Ianto takes it gratefully, “I’ll make sure to try and not bleed on it,” he gets his good arm in.

“You want some help getting it on?” Jack asks

Ianto feels embarrassment bubble in his chest “I’m not an invalid,”

Jack raises his hands in defense “Never said you were,”

Ianto grumbles as he tries to get the jumper on, but he needs another pair of hands, he sighs in frustration.

Eventually Ianto pushes his pride down “Yes. Please,”

Jack says nothing and just eases the jumper on as comfortably as possible whilst Ianto tries to subdue the pain, which is difficult because it feels like his nerves are on fire. He takes a long inbreath once the jumper is on and lets the sensation subside.

Jack gives him an appreciative glance “Looks good,”

“I think your flirting might be a little wasted, right now,” Ianto chastices, feeling tired.

“Why?”

“Because I’m here. You’ve got me.”

“Oh, have I?” Jack takes an almost predatory step forward.

“Again, wasted. I’m stuck here until you let me go. I’m guessing my freedom is in return for all the alien shit I’ve stolen,” 

“Well, yeah, but I’m sure there’s some other ways you could earn your freedom,”

“I’ve just been shot, Jack, and although I’m probably on some fairly spectacular pain medication, I’m sure it won’t last long considering how much it  _ still hurts _ ,”

Jack pauses for a second and he tones down the flirtatious facade.

“How about this. A favour for a favour?” he suggests easily.

Ianto gives him an incredulous look “Bloody insatiable, you are,”

“You’re surprised  _ after everything you know about me? _ ”

Ianto snorts and wrinkles his nose “Actually - no,”

Jack smirks “Come on - I need you to go through all the alien tech you’ve pilfered away,”

Ianto heaves himself off the examination table and walks slowly up the steps, his head spinning a little. Jack leads him to his office, and nudges a chair in his direction before taking a seat himself.

He pulls out an iPad-looking device and starts tapping away on it, although Ianto is nearly 100% sure it’s  _ not  _ an iPad and probably alien.

“Right, start at the beginning.” Jack says, tapping away and then looking up “let’s see what you’ve got,”

Ianto grins “You got coffee? Because we’re going to be here a while,”

  
  
  
  


It turns out Ianto Jones is somewhat of an alien  _ hoarder. _ After an hour Jack looks up from the screen where he's been punching in information, he sighs.

“And that’s everything?”

“Up until this morning when I saw the rift activity, yeah, pretty much,” 

Jack rests his arms on the desk “And how exactly do you  _ track _ the rift activity?”

Ianto feigns shock “You didn’t look me up?”

“I tried, but no one has been born with your name within the last thirty years, I have a computer genius on my team who’s perplexed - care to explain?”

“I worked for Torchwood One in London before the fall. When it collapsed I took what I could but  _ you lot _ were hot on it, so I couldn’t take as much as I wanted,”

“ _ Sorry _ about that,” Jack says sarcastically.

Ianto gives a half shrug “Doesn’t matter, I got by.” He sucks in a breath “I hacked into my personal profile and scrubbed it clean, no records, I’m not on the list of the dead, I didn’t ever work for Torchwood One as far as the paperwork is concerned. Easier to disappear completely than leave a breadcrumb trail for anyone to be able to follow,”

Jack raises an eyebrow, mildly impressed “So what you’re saying is...you’re disposable?”

“I could be, but I think I’m more use alive rather than dead.” 

“I’m not disagreeing with you,” Jack says smoothly, rising from his chair to sit on the corner of the desk “you know, that colour suits you,”

“It’s a good job Torchwood Three has no HR department, you’d keep them busy,” Ianto quips incredulously.

“I’m the reason there  _ isn’t _ one,” Jack insinuates quietly.

“That’s more concerning than assuring,” Ianto replies quickly, giving him a half smile.

Jack laughs through his nose and leans forward from where he’s perched on the desk “I think I know where you’d  _ fit right in _ ,”

“Do you ever stop?”

“Does it bother you?”

“No, it just must be exhausting for you,” Ianto counters, playfully “I can think of better ways to expend your energy,”

“Now who’s a HR nightmare?”

Ianto rolls his eyes “All I’m saying is, if you’re offering me a job here - I’ll take it.,”

“There’s no openings for specific staff roles,  _ however _ , we always need someone who cleans up well - in every sense of the word.” Jack smiles sweetly “I’ll be needing all that alien equipment from you,”

Ianto rolls his eyes “Better fire up that over-priced four-by-four, then,” he says “it’s going to be a long night,”

They leave the Hub and slide into the leather seats of the SUV, Ianto grimaces as his shoulder twinges. Jack fires up the engine and they speed through the infringing darkness towards Ianto’s flat under his careful instructions.

Twenty minutes later they swing into the entrance of a gated community, a tower of expensive looking flats loom ominously over the pair. Ianto directs Jack where he can enter with the SUV. He lowers the window and punches in a code, the gates swing open and they pull in and park up.

They file into the building in silence, and then into a lift, Ianto pulls out his wallet and swipes it before pressing the top button.

“Penthouse?” Jack says, impressed “Torchwood One paid well, I assume?”

Ianto’s eyes sparkle “If you know where to invest your money,”

Jack chuckles lowly “You’re a very savvy man,”

“Coming from you, that’s quite the compliment,” Ianto says, taking a single step, encroaching on Jack’s space.

Jack looks at him, all charm and smiles “If is this an attempt to distract me - it’s working,”

Ianto laughs, breathy “Good,”

He uses his good arm and runs his hand down Jack’s cheek and settles it on his neck. The other man’s eyes flutter shut at the touch. 

The lift pings as it reaches its destination.

“Come on, old man,” Ianto teases, taking Jack’s hand.

Ianto’s flat overlooks the city, and Jack couldn’t imagine a more perfect setting for a master thief. Light’s sparkle across the horizon, the Bay stands tall, the sea looks beautiful in the distance, Jack isn’t sure where the city ends and the ocean begins, it melds into one. He pulls off his coat and lays it across the light brown butter-soft worn leather sofa, running his hand across the material, noting the other man’s taste.

Ianto walks over to the kitchen, all dark wood and brass finishes and opens a cupboard door, inside is an array of whiskies. He pauses for a second before choosing one, he holds it around the neck before grabbing a couple of frozen glasses from the freezer. 

He plonks them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and pours a generous measure into each one. Picking up both glasses, Ianto wanders back over to Jack and hands him a glass. 

Jack gives him a quiet thanks and takes a sip, his eyes widen and he whistles.

“Wow - this is good,” he says, impressed. 

“It’s Penderyn,” Ianto replies, smiling sweetly.

Jack sniffs the whisky and gives Ianto a sideways glance “Which year?”

Ianto mumbles something, and his cheeks go a little pink.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Jack teases, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s the 2008 Grand Slam Edition,” he says, not meeting Jack’s eye.

Jack laughs and takes another mouthful “So let me get this straight, you bring me back to your  _ penthouse suite _ after _ taking a bullet, _ you give me _ four hundred pound whisky _ \- are you seducing me, Mr Jones?”

Ianto raises an eyebrow “Like you’d say no.”

“I think you’ll find this is me giving you a very confident yes,” Jack says, setting his empty glass on the coffee table nearby before laying his hands on Ianto’s hips “I think, last time we were like this, you left me a little worse for wear,” he leans down and presses his lips to the smooth skin of Ianto’s jaw and then scraping the shell of his ear.

“Well, I can’t be having that now, can we?” Ianto says softly, eyes closing with the sensation “I thought you wanted to see the alien junk?”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Jack says lowly, clever hands undoing buttons and buckles “now take me to bed,” 

Ianto can do nothing but nod.

  
  
  


Ianto wakes the next morning, the dimmer tech on the glass is on full, obscuring the dawn as it spills across the quiet city. Jack is spread across the bed, the sheet twisted around his hips and his face is buried in the pillow.

Letting out a low groan, Ianto pushes himself off the bed and there’s some new, less regrettable aches, joining old ones.

He pulls on his dressing gown and heads into the kitchen, in the search for pain relief. Rummaging through the draws he finds a blister pack of co-codamol with two pills left, his chest soars and he rushes over to the draining board and fills a mug with water before swallowing one pill, then the other. He rubs a hand around the muscle in his shoulder, trying to soothe the area but it brings little relief from the pressure.

Ianto goes to the window and turns the dimmer down for the kitchen, enjoying the way the milky morning light spills across the kitchen. He watches cars thread through the streets, and small pin-pricks of people traverse pavements and crossings.

“Come back to bed,”

Ianto turns to see Jack, clad in just boxers, tired and pliable against the bedroom door frame.

“Just needed some more painkillers,” Ianto assures him with a weak smile.

“I didn’t...it’s not worse, is it?” 

Ianto shakes his head “No, no, it wasn’t you. You were very...gentle…”

They share a smile and Jack’s eyes twinkle conspiratorially.

“Come on, the city isn’t awake yet and you need more bed rest,” Jack says, holding out his hand.

Ianto rolls his eyes but walks over to him “I think your idea of bed rest is different to what your resident doctor might prescribe,”

“I _ really  _ don’t want to think about Owen right now,”

Ianto chuckles and takes the hand, immediately reeled into a kiss, it’s tender and there’s no roughness in the way Jack handles him, it’s like being made of glass - no one has ever treated him like this and it’s oddly intoxicating. Jack leads him back to the bed and kicks the door shut behind them and it’s a beautiful half-light around them, dark but light enough to see one another.

Jack lightly pushes Ianto back onto the bed until he’s sitting on the edge, before he falls to his knees. Dextrous fingers open Ianto’s dressing gown, and calloused hands run across pale skin, and then lips soon join, dry against downy hair - it’s not sexual in the same way that it completely is and Ianto feels nearly over exposed. He leans back on his good arm as Jack swallows him impossibly and Ianto swears his brain short-circuits and goes offline. 

It doesn’t take long for Ianto to lose control, soon his hips are twitching and he’s trying to bury himself as deep as possible into Jack’s throat - he chokes a little and that’s what does it, the contracting throat sends him over the edge and Ianto cries out as he spills his come. Jack takes it all in his stride and swallows everything down, using the corner of Ianto’s dressing gown to clean them both up. Ianto shrugs out of the gown and climbs back under the covers, soon followed by Jack. He instantly feels Jack’s interest and he goes to slip his hand into Jack’s boxers but a hand stops him.

“This isn’t about me, I want you to feel good,” Jack says quietly.

“Part of me feeling good is reciprocation,” Ianto says slowly, exploring with his hand more insistently. Jack lets out a small moan and Ianto knows he’s won.

“Lie against me, put your head on my shoulder,” he instructs, and Jack does, his head pillowed by Ianto’s good shoulder and the younger man’s arm wrapped around his middle. 

He starts with small touches just below Jack’s belly button before running his nails along the waistband of his boxers.

“I wasn’t a tease for you,” Jack says, pouting.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ianto warns playfully, and receives a huff in response.

His hand dips down under the waistband and he enjoys the noises that Jack makes for him, until he knows he’s being devious and he starts to push the unwanted underwear down and Jack takes the hint until they’re gone.

The lube from the night before is readily available on Ianto’s bedside table, and he coats his hand before returning to work, slow, languid strokes leave Jack twitching and shaking under his hand. He begins to feel a little bit of pity for the man and grins as he ramps up the pace and Jack starts to shudder, he twists his wrist and moves his injured arm as conspicuously as possible and rubs a tiny bit of lube on a few fingers before trailing them underneath where his hand is pumping to a small pucker. He traces the hole and dips a finger in and within seconds Jack is quivering, cock spilling and lips gasping as he comes across his own stomach as well as Ianto’s hand.

Ianto presses a kiss to his hair “Thank you,”

“No, thank  _ you _ ,”

“I want that tie back, by the way. I think it’ll look lovely around your wrists,” Ianto adds sleepily.

Jack hums a low rumble in his chest, they both fall back into a light doze as the city begins another day.

  
  
  


_ Epilogue  _

**_Three months later._ **

Jack marches across the Hub from his office.

“Alright, Suzie, I want you decoding those hieroglyphics. Tosh, run that transmission through your translator - see if it comes up with anything, and Owen, keep looking over that autopsy, there’s got to be something which can tell us what we’re fighting here.” he pauses “Ianto, you’re with me - go and grab a gun from the weapons room,”

Ianto turns from his computer “I already took the liberty of choosing one,”

“And here I was thinking you were just pleased to see me,” Jack says with a wink “ _ see  _ always one step ahead - I knew there was a reason I liked you,”

Ianto grins “Oh, so it’s _ not _ because I can get my legs behind my - -,”

“- - can you two shut up and piss off?” Owen shouts from the medical bay.

Jack lets out a loud laugh “Alright team, let me know what you come up with. Ianto - _ let’s go _ ,”

_ fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone! 
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
